


At the Beginning

by bearpeaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship/Love, Graduation, M/M, Prom Night, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpeaches/pseuds/bearpeaches
Summary: Together they hold on to their promise - to meet each other in the place where all it started.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: The GraduaXion





	At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic fest and I’m anxious knowing how great the participants are. 
> 
> That is why allow me to thank the mods especially @at1stSoo — one of the best writers I looked up — for the kind words and virtual hug (hehe). It made me so emotional and to my beta C, for clearing up my mess. It looks so much better after all the suggestions you had given. 
> 
> God Bless and thank you for the opportunity :)
> 
> Please enjoy the story, everyone.

“HELLO?? Can you hear me?”

Kyungsoo was practically shouting to the person on the other line from the noisy hall where he was. The place was full of chattering students in their best outfits, savoring the night together while it lasts. It’s prom night, yet unlike these bunches of hyper people, Kyungsoo can’t feel as enthusiastic, even though he attended looking sharp and refined in his tuxedo. In fact, (the name) Byun Baekyun is the only reason he agreed on putting it on and showing up, because of a foolish bet he lost earlier this week. Thinking about how and why he engaged himself in guessing the color of the underwear their instructor was wearing still confuses him. And choosing orange makes him wince at how stupid he was. So here he is, watching his friends jump to the rhythm of the brassy music from the corner where he was resting. Kris, Junmyeon, Minseok, and Sehun encourage him to join the others on the floor but he declines and announces that he needs to check on Jongin. They are not enjoying the party either, which makes him shake his head yet grin, knowing that he was not alone.

Jongin, his sweetheart, said something but he was incapable to hear it correctly so he moved to the hotel foyer.

“Nini sorry, what was that again?” he inquired once settled on the vacant couch. Thank God the space was peaceful enough to have a suitable conversation.

“Soo? I’m nervous but excited. I don’t know if the boys will like it.”

Kyungsoo smiled upon hearing his boyfriend’s hesitant voice. Jongin may seem cold and intimidating, but he is a softie. He can’t forget how the guy looked so short and fearful when they had first met in first grade. Jongin was a transferee, not knowing a single soul (in his new school). Kyungsoo made the first move and introduced himself, which immediately led them to become friends. Friends turned to best friends, and their best friendship blossomed into a romantic relationship. Kyungsoo found it unfair how while he stayed squishy, short and cute  _ —  _ he has to admit it, maybe because his boyfriend insisted on his cuteness  _ — _ Jongin grew up to become devilishly handsome. The previous shy little boy became manlier, and he felt lucky for being able to call the guy his. It’s been three years since Jongin confessed. As a couple, arguments are inevitable, however, his boyfriend is an expert at persuading him. The day will not end without them reconciling. Many people are overly critical saying that feelings fade especially that they are too young to call their relationship a serious one. Well, they have each other and that’s what matters the most.

“They will love it Ni, trust me.”

“You think so?”

Kyungsoo smiles again. 

“You worked hard for it, you even sacrificed the prom just for this,” assurance laced his voice. 

“All right, it’s done. Let’s do this.”

“Aye aye, captain. See you okay? I-I miss you here,” Kyungsoo whispered the last message but it was still enough for his boyfriend to hear it.

“You know I miss you a lot Soo and I can’t wait to see you,” Jongin sounded so promising and he can’t wait any longer to see the others too.

It’s time for their plan.

“WHAT?”

“How did it happen?”

“Where is he now?”

“Fuck, let’s go!!!”

Kyungsoo was on the verge of laughing at how everybody reacted. Being a fan of dramas helped him convince his friends to go with him because Jongin needed everyone’s help. Eleven guys left the prom and hurriedly drove their way into their school gymnasium. No one even asked what the hell was the captain doing there at this ungodly hour. The screech of tires resonates in the night’s silence and eleven pairs of feet sprint their way into the darkness and gasp when they hear blast coming from the inside. Chanyeol and Tao almost break through the door while the rest, except for Kyungsoo, prepare themselves for a tremendous fight. 

“CAPTAIN?!”

“JONGIN?!”

“It’s fucking dark in here, where is he?”

Everyone is standing near the door attempting to search for Jongin in the darkness. Remained to be alert in case of an attack. Then they hear a faint sound of steps slowly coming in their direction and abruptly stop. 

“Who the fuck are you and where is my cousin?” Junmyeon angrily shouted.

“Show us your face, you coward.”

They heard the unknown culprit chuckling which infuriated them. 

“YOU IDIO —

Their steps halt when the gym lights up, revealing their captain in a suit and smiling bashfully at them. Kyungsoo’s agape at the sight: his boyfriend looks so freaking hot standing in all of his glory. And if it wasn’t for all the swearing and whining from the guys, he would’ve already run to him and pulled him in for kisses.

“TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Lay inquires. 

” Kyungsoo, explain this”, Jongdae said with a stern voice.

“Don’t tell us this is a stupid prank because I swear I will shave your head Kim Jongin,” Junmyeon whispered through gritted teeth. 

”Knowing that you can drop the party and booze makes me feel loved,” Jongin said and before everyone erupted, he picked up the basketball they failed to notice and passed it to Kris.

🎓 🎓 🎓

_ ” What the — _

_ ” You want to fight, right?” Jongin steps forward, challenging the guy. _

_ The students’ attention is on them, everyone waiting for who will throw the first punch. The tension is thick, especially since their instructor is not around. Members step forward, ready to back up their mates. It’s supposed to be a friendly game arranged by their physical education teacher, yet things turned heated when Kris, the fresh student, bumped Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin didn’t mind at first thinking it might’ve been nothing, but his suspicion was raised when it happened for the third time.  _

_ “You’re utterly brave Kim, do you think you can beat me?” says Kris, looking down at Jongin. _

_ “Try me,” Jongin is not one to back out. The fresh student might be taller than him, but it doesn’t mean he can’t defend himself. The results of Going to the gym four times a week will be put to the test. His attention moves to the guy beside Kris who’s gripping his wrist.  _

_ “Stop it, Kris, he did nothing,” he heard him whisper.  _

_ “What’s your name?” he inquires. _

_ “Why do you care? Back off, Kim!” If looks could kill Jongin would’ve been dead by now.  _

_ ” KRIS. STOP.” _

_ It takes Jongin a minute to realize what’s happening. He remembered talking to the dude - Tao, that’s the name - two days ago about their assigned topic for English report when Kris came and yanked the other away from him. He’s jealous? What the fuck!  _

_ ”Fuck man, if you two have problems don’t get it out on me. However, I can’t blame you for getting jealous,” Jongin smirks and steps back.  _

🎓 🎓 🎓

“I didn’t get jealous, you asshole,” Kris playfully throws the ball back to him. 

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Baek singsongs, which makes Kris laugh and admit how jealous he was when he saw Tao talking cheerfully to Jongin. The taller thought Jongin was hitting on his boyfriend only to know that the captain was dating Kyungsoo.

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Luhan commented.

“Literally and figuratively,” Tao cheekily supplies.

A blaring laugh echoes inside the court. The twelve of them were seated on the makeshift picnic blanket that Jongin placed in the middle of the court. It was difficult to sit, but they make do, anyway. Food and drinks are in front of them while soft music is playing in the background. The only source of lights they have is the Christmas lights cautiously dangling from the four poles footing in each corner and candlelights. Balloons are encircling them along with what looks like rubber from burst balloons. Jongin turned off the gym’s light to set the place as romantic as it can and he can’t be prouder of himself for doing most of the work. He looks at his boyfriend and beams when he notices that the guy is lovingly looking at him. Jongin pulls him closer and kisses his temple, trying to convey how content he is at that very moment.

“Hey! Get a room,” Lay nudged his side, bursting their bubble.

“So, you ditch prom to execute this plan? How sweet of you captain.” The youngest rises and reaches for one image hanging. 

“Oh my God, you still have this?”

“What’s that?” Jongdae, Chanyeol, Lay, and Baek get up and snatch the image from Sehun.

“OH. MY. GOD.” They gasp.

🎓 🎓 🎓

_ “Jongin, please stop drinking. I promised your mom to send you home sober.” Kyungsoo tries to remove the bottle from his boyfriend’s grip but fails. The tan man is as stubborn as a kid when he’s drunk. He mentally murders Chanyeol and Baekhyun for forcing them to attend a house party. He cannot see the two idiots, which makes him groan because he knows what they are up to.  _

_ “Don’t move Ni okay? I’ll be right back.” He settles the guy on the couch and hurriedly runs to Junmyeon who looks tired dragging Sehun since the guy was slightly intoxicated. _

_ “Soo, we need to go. Look for Chanyeol and Baek. I’ll wait for you outside.” _

_ Kyungsoo nodded and was about to head upstairs when he saw them making out in the kitchen. He rolls his eyes at how shameless these bastards were acting.  _

_ “You horny rabbits need to come with me now, we are leaving.” _

_ “Ahh baby, uhmmm...” Baek willfully makes a lewd sound to annoy him. _

_ “Don’t fucking play with me,” he stonily mutters. _

_ “Baby — _

_ “BYUN BAE — _

_ “Okay, okay Jesus! Soo. Don’t turn your frustration of not getting a dick tonight on us,” Baek releases himself from Chanyeol but doesn’t move away. _

_ “FUCK. YOU.” _

_ “You know that’s my job Soo,” Chanyeol supplies, earning a kiss from his boyfriend. _

_ “Why am I friends with you,” he groans and stomps his way to his drunk boyfriend. But before he can lift him, Chanyeol signals that he’ll handle it. _

_ “Looking at his state, I doubt you will get the D, my dear Kyungsoo,” Baek continues to pester him but he doesn’t respond. What is there to answer when they haven’t yet passed the third base? _

_ “Where’s Sehun and Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asks when they are outside. _

_ “That’s Hyung’s car, right?” _

_ “Yes, he said they will — _

_ Someone shouts in a distance, startling them before a group of people exchanging kicks and punches passes by. Baek immediately hides into Chanyeol while Jongin sobers up and pulls Kyungsoo closer. The commotion intensifies and Kyungsoo calls the police but gasps when he notices two familiar figures. _

_ “Oh, my God! Hyung and Sehun.” _

_ “WHAT?” Chanyeol is bewildered but curses when he spots them amidst the crowd. _

_ They need to help them, Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s tight grip on both his shoulders and looks up to find how serious and worried his boyfriend is. _

_ “Soo, I want you and Baek to stay here. If things go wrong, call the police. You understand me?” _

_ “What?! Ni, no!” _

_ “This is not the time to argue Soo, please?” the tan man begs. _

_ “Jongin you know I can fight. Let me help. I can’t sit and do nothing.” They looked at each other intensely knowing that no one wanted to give in.  _

_ “Let us help Jongin, you know how stubborn Kyungsoo is. And I won’t stay back either,” Baek insists, looking determined. _

_ Jongin knows that stubborn Kyungsoo and persistent Baek are a lethal combination. No one from their group dares to go against them, ever. _

_ He won’t win.  _

_ He gives up. _

_ “Alright,” he heaves a sigh, knowing how dangerous the situation is. “God! how stubborn you are, be careful and smash hard, do you understand?” He receives a fearless nod and the four of them find their way through the chaos.  _

_ Two minutes into the fight, Jongin and Chanyeol could save Junmyeon and Sehun from unknown guys. It was then Jongin noticed Kris and Tao and a few of their classmates - Lay, Luhan, Minseok, and Jongdae. Getting why were Junmyeon and Sehun (got) involved is still a question but now is not the time to think. There are still plenty of faces to destroy and guts to kick.  _

_ These annoying bastards were such a handful that Jongin failed to notice how two men ganged up on Kyungsoo. It was Baek’s terrified voice that caught his attention, and, eyes wide open, he saw his boyfriend nearly tumble into the ground. He doesn’t have much energy left, but he swears he might kill tonight. Yet, before he can move, Lay and Kris knock up the two and pin them down. Luhan and Baek help Kyungsoo back on his feet, and Jongin walks towards them with long strides - eyes darting darkly on both pinned guys. He pulls them up and gives them powerful blows, repeatedly. If it wasn’t for the sirens he might’ve never stopped. Jongdae and Minseok pull and drag him. Everyone flees from the scene, but some caught by the police, fortunately, none of his friends.  _

_ They got suspended and needed to complete the community service. Jongin can’t be thankful enough to Kris and Lay for helping his boyfriend. They bond through the course of two weeks' service and from there, unexpected brotherhood bloomed. _

🎓 🎓 🎓

“Give it back to me Hun,” Luhan whines when the youngest gets a hold of his bottle.

“Stay sober you bitch, tonight’s too special so don’t ruin it by your antics,” Lay deadpans.

Being together for two years, the group had known how silly Luhan can be when drunk. Jongin’s group couldn’t believe it at first but looks can deceive  _ — _ it was he who started the fight back then and insisted on taking a picture because they looked cool with all the bruises. Sehun dashed the moment he saw Luhan. And Junmyeon won’t let the maknae do it alone. Since then, friendship blooms and memories are created, the bond gets stronger  _ — _ through thick and thin  _ — _ as years pass by. There was a time when Minseok had to quit school due to financial issues, Junmyeon offered him a part-time job while the rest raised a fund through a carwash every weekend to support him. When Chanyeol’s parents divorced, Jongin and Kyungsoo offered him home to stay. Luhan, Tao, and Lay as Chinese students heavily depended on Kris at first but found more people to back them up and consider as family. 

Though fights and arguments are inevitable. 

There was a time when Luhan and Baek got into a heated argument about what piece to sing for their Christmas present. The two divas ignored each other for three days yet cried their hearts out after things had settled. During 10th grade, Tao and Sehun yelled at each other when Jongin held on as the new team captain. Tao questioned the decision and insisted that it should have been his boyfriend if not for being a fresh student, but Sehun defended Jongin saying he deserved the title. The group can only shake their heads at how childish they are. 

Along with crazy adventures, feelings had developed. It’s not a secret how Sehun admires Luhan but the latter ignored it, though it’s obvious that he feels the same way. The group teases Junmyeon for crying when Lay, the timidest of the group, confessed to him during the retreat last year. But the most painful to watch are Jongdae and Minseok, which are both oblivious to each other’s feelings. The group only wishes for them to realize the chances they are both wasting.

Jongin has noticed how extra attractive his boyfriend looked tonight. The tuxedo hugs his small body perfectly, his hair precisely styled and brushed up to emphasize his pretty face. It’s rare to see the small guy looking like this and it excites him, as always. He loved everything about Kyungsoo, the way his nose scrunches when he pushes his specs, the way his eyes turn to crescents when he smiles, and the way his cheeks bounce up when he giggles. And his laugh, it’s music to Jongin’s ears and nothing he would like to do in this lifetime but to protect and love him unconditionally.

“Whipped,” he flinches upon hearing his cousin. Surely, he looked like a creep staring at his boyfriend. 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo worriedly gazed at him. God! He loves him.

“Never better.” 

And that’s the truth. Jongin feels grateful to have his boyfriend in his arms while being surrounded by exceptional people. 

Flashbacks continue, everybody enjoys teasing each other reminiscing about how stupid they were before. The music is still playing while food and beer are almost out. Some will probably go home wasted, but at least most are sober. 

“Remember when we jumped over fences to ditch classes and ended up in the hospital because you stupidly twisted your leg,” Baek teases Chanyeol.

“Hey! I was nervous. You can’t be that harsh,” he whines.

“You are such a big dumb baby,” Kyungsoo supplies.

“I love you Soo but you can’t call him dumb,” Baek defended but continue with “even though it’s true.” Everyone bursts into laughter while Chanyeol playfully strangles his boyfriend. It’s almost one in the morning and although they don’t have school the next day, their parents are surely expecting them soon. Jongin clears his throat and calls out everyone’s attention. 

“This is fun guys, I’m gladly spending tonight with you, ditching prom is worth it,” he sincerely states. 

Everyone listened.

“We may not find another time to bond after tonight, preparation for graduation is quite a handful,” he chuckles. “And so, I would like to take this chance to announce that… Soo and I got accepted abroad and need to fly right after graduation.”

No one reacts. Their faces went blank and Jongin could see how anxious his boyfriend was. He gives him a side hug and intertwines their fingers. He can hear Kyungsoo sigh. 

“How dare you leave me Soo?” Baekhyun’s voice cracks. 

“Don’t cry you, moron,” Jongdae shoots him popcorn. 

“I’m sorry Baek, it’s just that I didn’t know how to break the news to you.”

“So, you were saying this will be our last bonding session?” Kris questioned.

Silence.

It hits differently when they realize that yes; it was. Through the silence, they can hear sniffs. Jongin didn’t intend the night to get emotional, but it seems unavoidable when Baek starts to sobs and Kyungsoo quietly sheds tears. He hugs his boyfriend and plants small kisses on his head.

“I-I will leave as well,” Luhan said, painfully looking at Sehun.

“What do you mean?” the youngest inquired, nervousness laced his voice.

“My parents are getting older and they need me to handle the business. M-my plane ticket is ready and I’ll be leaving the next day after the grad —

“...and you think it is better not to inform us...me?”

“I’m sorr -

“No! You’re not sorry, Lu,” Sehun shouted.

“Hey! Hun, don’t shout. Relax, okay?” Minseok gets hold of their maknae.

“Lu, you know how I feel for you. Damn it! Do I need to spell it out how much I like you?” This time Sehun cries. It pained them to see how broken he is.

“This is exactly the reason why we can’t be together Hun,” Luhan answers through his tears. “Once I’m away, nothing will work and I like you so much that I can’t bear to see you being lonely because I am fucking miles away from you. Do you think you are the only one hurting? All this time I had liked you, Hun,” he confessed. 

Sehun embraces Luhan tightly, hoping that the small guy understands that all he needs to do is trust him.

It was silence, again.

“We got our acceptance letter this afternoon. We will go nowhere so I and Baek will be here waiting,” Chanyeol mutters.

“Minseok and I will do the same, j-just do not forget us,” Jongdae softly said. 

“Our university is far from here so Jun and I will leave town. We’ll visit you guys as soon as we find the time,” Lay informed.

“Kris and I haven’t yet figured out where to pursue our courses. It might be here or somewhere else,” it was Tao.

“What about you, Hun?” Kyungsoo questions the maknae who was still hugging Luhan.

“I got accepted from three different universities, don’t know which one to choose yet.”

“Then let us know once you have decided, okay?” Kyungsoo received a small nod.

“I-I will miss you guys,” Junmyeon says. “I know this time will come, however, I didn’t expect how terrible this feels.” Lay reaches for his hands.

“We’ll keep in touch, okay?” Jongin tries to lighten up the mood.

“I may not be the most lovable in this group but hell, you guys are the best. Living in this foreign country would’ve never been this exciting if it wasn’t for you. So let us all achieve our dreams and meet again, okay?” Kris raises his bottle, and everyone agrees even though tears are running down each face.

“This party sucks!” Baek uttered, smiling, but his tears won’t stop. 

It was insane how people became part of your life. Jongin met Kyungsoo and along the way, they met Chanyeol and Baek during fourth grade while getting to know Sehun and Junmyeon in middle school. The rest of the members came along around the start of high school. Who would have thought twelve young and chaotic boys would get along? 

Jongin promises to cherish all the memories and to shower Kyungsoo with love and support as long as he allows him to. A satisfied smile creeps on his lips. For now, there is nothing he wishes for but success and happiness to everyone. 

“For the future?” Jongin yells.

“FOR THE FUTURE!!”

🎓 🎓 🎓

The ceremony just ended. They tossed graduation caps in the air, cameras flashed, and shutters flickered everywhere while a series of congratulations filled the gymnasium. Jongin looks through the crowd to find his boyfriend. They haven’t had time to talk earlier since he arrived late. He can’t wait to congratulate his boyfriend and tease him for crying earlier when his name was called out. There he is, the love of his life, looking so gorgeous in his graduation gown, smiling cheerfully while taking photos with his relatives and family. It would have been difficult without Kyungsoo in his life. His boyfriend is a ball of sunshine that gives him light, especially through his darkest hours. He loves him and he can’t wait to fulfill his promise!

“Congratulations captain!!!!!” it was late for him to run away when Chanyeol and Baek tackled him on the ground. 

“Get off of me you stupid shit!” he tried freeing himself but before he could Luhan, Minseok, and Jongdae jump into them.

“I will kill you  _ —  _ argh  _ — _ I can’t breathe you fucking bastards,” Jongin tries to protest but only groans when they press themselves more. He can only whine because there is nothing he wishes more for than to see them happily bickering and laughing. This was not the time to get emotional but surely, he will miss them  _ — _ he will miss this! A few more hours and they will face a new chapter of their lives. Jongin can’t deny how nervous he is, but knowing that he’ll always have these people gave him the strength to keep going on. They get up when Kyungsoo and the other guys call for a group picture. His boyfriend is grinning at him and that’s when he realized that yes, he is ready to face the future. 

“Congratulations, Ni.”

“Congratulations too, Soo,” he pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Hey, guys! Ready?” 

“ONE... 

This is not the end.

“TWO...

This is just the beginning.

“THREE...

We will see you soon.

“SAY CHEESE!!!”

Together they hold on to their promise - to meet each other in the same place where all it started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ — _ FLASH  _ — _

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I never got the chance to see OT12, but that doesn’t mean I can’t hope. It might not be today or tomorrow, but ONE DAY, it will.
> 
> I’m glad you made it this far and THANK YOU SO MUCH for dropping by. I wished you had fun and although I'm new into writing I hope you would look forward to more of my stories.
> 
> TWITTER


End file.
